Lok (game)
Lok was a character throughout the Tak and the Power of Juju Series. Lok was raised as a warrior to fulfill the Pupanunu People's Prophecy to defeat Tlaloc and return power to the Moon Juju. Afterwards, Lok remained a character, "aiding" Tak and Jibolba in their quests. In the Television Series, Lok is more of an anti-hero, but is still called a warrior. In the games, Lok is included for comic relief. Lok is voiced by Patrick Warburton in all games, and the Television Series. Personality Lok is a very self-centered person. This probably comes from being raised on the belief that he would be a mighty warrior, and save the Village. This could have easily gotten into his head, and formed his personality. Lok is very strong, but is overall dimwitted and many times cannot realize when he is being a pain and should just leave. There are many differences between the video game Lok and the TV version. In the video games Lok is a brave and strong warrior who truly wants to be the hero, as shown when he helps Tak in the Great Juju Challenge, however his pride, arrogance, and somewhat immature behavior often get in his way despite his good intentions. However in the TV show Lok is far more cowardly and self-centered, claiming to be a mighty warrior just for the attention, but always run away from danger. Before the Games Little is known before the events of the games. He was an apprentice to Jibolba. He was trained in Lok's Training to become a warrior and fulfill the Pupanunu's People's Prophecy. But, just before he could accomplish this, Tlaloc turned the Villagers into Sheep including Lok. Appearance Lok has had the same appearance throughout the games. He is tall and muscular, and never wears a shirt, like many tribesmen. He has fuchsia face paintings, and also has short purple hair. He also sports a green cape, held on by a rope, and two horns or fangs. In the Television Series, he has a little longer hair, slightly bluer hair and a blue cape. Other than this, his appearance is identical to his game self. Tak and the Power of Juju Lok first appeared as a sheep in Tak and The Power of Juju (Game). This lead to Tak having to take on several missions. After getting the plants, Lok's Sheep is returned and is revealed to be Tobar. After Tak gets the Spirit Rattle Lok was found dead, crushed by Sheep. After Tak found Lok's Spirit Balloon, he took it back to the real world, and ressurected him. When Lok was ready to fight, he suddenly had a strange feeling in his stomach, and got stoned with Resurrection's Revenge, causing him to have diarreah. He rushed to the bathroom, where he had some trouble finishing the job' where he can be heard in the background groaning due to his current position. After Tak gets the 3 Moonstones, the Moon Juju appears and reveals that Lok, although prepared to fight, is not the fulfiller of the prophecy and that Tak is, Jibolba and Lok's disbelief. Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams In the beginning, Lok and Jibolba ponder how to wake Tak up from a 16 day sleep. Lok thinks he wakes Tak up with his Juju Smelling Salt. Jibolba tells Lok to go get his magic sandals, which do not exist, so Lok will leave. But, Lok comes back while Tak is feeding Belly Juju Juju Candy. After Tak leaves, Lok feeds the Belly Juju, and he chokes and falls over. Lok says, "I'm, uh, Goin' IN" Lok somehow catches up with Tak and Jibolba, and Lok appears befor Woodies and blows up their bridge. The Woodies then all attack Lok at once, and Tak saves him. Later, Lok appears after Mind-Reader Juju is summoned, and accidently has his mind read. It is revealed he "borrowed" Tak's things. After Tak crosses the gap, Lok attempts to pole-vault across using Tak's old Staff. Lok does not make the gap, and falls. When Tak wakes up in the Gloomleaf Arena, Caged Juju makes Tak guess whats in the box to get the lift key. Lok was in the box. As soon as they make it up the lift, Lok is carried away by the Woodies. He comes back after Tak gets Dead Juju's Tiki from the Woodie King. Tak, Jibolba, Dead Juju, and Lok all walk off. Just before reaching Skyrock Crater, the four are put to sleep. Tak and Jibolba wake up, leaving the two "babbling blockheads". When they wake up, the continue together. Later, they are seen climbing a snowy mountain, and find a Juju Shrine. Lok uses a chant to summon a Juju, who reveals to be Dead Juju, much to Lok's disgust. In the end, at the Dream Fortress, Jibolba, Dead Juju, and Lok fight off the Nightmare Creatures, while Tak chases down Tlaloc. In the final battle against Tlaloc, Lok is a playable character. After Tlaloc is defeated, Tak wakes up. Jibolba reveals that it has all been a dream, and Lok wonders about this princess that Tak dreamed about. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge In this game, Lok is a playable character. He participates in The Great Juju Challenge with Tak as Team Pupanunu. Lok was apparently chosen as, "He was available". Throughout the challenge, Lok proves to be powerful, even in the end receiving The Ancient Hammer of Handy Juju. After Team Pupanunu defeats Team Black Mist, Lok and Tak waits for the party to start. In the end, there is no party, and the game ends with Tak and Lok have a big high-five. Tak and the Power of Juju Television Series In the Series, Lok's the resident "Mighty Warrior" of the Pupununu people. He at least thinks he is. In reality, when danger appears, Lok's usually nowhere to be found. But he doesn't let the facts stop him from believing that "The Lok" or "The Lokster" was responsible for any and all of the tribe's great achievements. When Lok does try to be heroic, it usually results in an enormous catastrophe. Luckily, Tak's around to clean up the mess. Lok often turns out to be an anti-hero, although it often works out for that reason. Lok is constantly getting on Tak's nerves, due to the fact that he always tries to take the credit for Tak's accomplishments. Trivia *Lok appears in every game. **Actually, Lok does appear, but only as an NPC in the Pupununu village, the very first area where you start. Zaria and Cheif are also NPCs along with him. If Tak walks up to him, he'll wish he could help him clean the Spoiled Shrine, but he has to wash his hair. *In the Television Series, Lok's cape is a Light Blue instead of a Pine Green, like he wears in the games. Some episodes, and it may be an Animation Goof, he's not wearing the cape at all, or just his spiky neck piece. You could see that in episodes like The Littlest Gratch. *When he calling monster with rooster costume his foot stuck on a rock Appearances *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series)'' *''Tak and the Guardians of Gross'' *''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' Television Series Episodes *''Woodiefest (Episode)'' *''Loser (Episode)'' *''The Gift (episode)'' *''The Party'' *''Bad-Lucks Bad'' *''Big Boss Brawl'' *''Our Favorite Juju'' *''Love Hurts'' *''The Gratch (episode)'' *''Lok, the Offender'' *''Pugnatish No More'' *''Little Cheif'' *''Tiki Wars'' *''Hairy Zariha (episode)'' *''Big Love'' *Pack of Apes *''Beautiful Girls'' Gallery Lokg1.PNG|Lok, from the first game Lok.png|Lok, from the third game